


Always with You

by eunthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: The three times Ten has ignored the pointed looks people give him and Taeyong and the one time he finally confronts the stares.





	Always with You

1.

Amongst the busy crowd was a young man who stared blissfully at his lover who was talking animatedly while making rapid hand gestures. He gave his lover a loving gaze to which the other just responded with a smile and reached out to caress the younger's cheek. People scrutinised them which they chose to ignore over time as they knew that in the society they lived in they would never be accepted and that all they could ever do was hold each other's hand and brave through the challenges they were faced with together. The taller of the two grabbed the other by the hand and led him towards the bench under the tree, comfortable silence filled the atmosphere until the younger spoke.

"What should we do tomorrow hyung?"

"We could go see the cherry blossoms or we could stay in and I can make you your favourite food?"

"The second one sounds nice."

"Okay." the younger replied and rested his head on the taller's shoulder. The silence returned as the taller wrapped his arm around the latter and hummed a familiar tune under his breath causing the younger to feel as if the weight has been lifted off his shoulder and eventually calming down the nerves he never knew he had. He wanted to say something, something that has been at the tip of his tongue all day but had never found the time to say it.  _'Maybe I should say it now'_ he thought and contemplated for a while before finally coming to a decision. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to his lover and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Taeyong." he declared. The other man just stared at him before the most breath taking smile appeared on his face. 

"I love you too Ten." he replied before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the younger's face. Ten's face flushed red and he tried to look away but Taeyong just shook his head before pulling Ten into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "I love you more than you can ever imagine." 

When they pulled away, Ten noticed the stares they were receiving from the passerby's. Some looked at them judgmentally while others gave him a concerned look but he knew what those looks meant. People always feel like they were ill, that they were not normal and that they needed to be fixed just because they did not conform to society. He shook his head and chose to ignore the familiar stares from strangers who doesn't have the right to make him feel this way. Ten stood up ignoring Taeyong's questioning gaze and dragged him by his hand, moving to the direction of the bus stop.

"Let's go home hyung." Ten says and Taeyong followed without question. After all, their home is the only place where they can be happy without being judged.

2.

Ten grabbed the mic as his friends cheered him on from the sideline. He typed in the familiar number, the one that he has memorised just for events like these. It's almost like he's programmed himself to sing this song every time they go to the karaoke and as soon as the familiar tune of Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx filled the air, the cheers instantly turned to complaints and he just rolled his eyes at his friends before telling them to suck it up. He sang the lines with so much passion, letting out the emotions he did not know he had before turning to Taeyong as he sang the chorus. 

 _Wherever you go_  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

He meant every line. Even if Taeyong was always busy with work and how he would rarely has time to spend with Ten, Ten wants him to know that he's always there for him, waiting for him to come home no matter how much it hurts him. Ten is aware of the insecure thoughts that would most often plague Taeyong's mind, the what ifs and the negative premonitions of Ten leaving him because of how he's been neglecting Ten too much nowadays. But Ten wants to reassure Taeyong that that's not the case and that he's not going anywhere so whenever they have time to be together, he would always sing this song to let his lover know that he will always be waiting for him. He would sing this over and over again just to see the smile of relief appear on Taeyong's otherwise troubled face. 

 _I wonder how we can survive_  
_This romance_  
_But in the end if I'm with you_  
_I'll take the chance_

 

 

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

Before he could finish the song, a woman barged in causing everyone to turn their attention to the intruder. The woman bowed in apology before letting them know that she was from the maintenance department and that she was sent to replace the broken light bulb. The men in the room just nodded at her and let her carry on with her job before urging Ten to finish the song so that they can have their turn. Ten returned to serenading Taeyong and as soon as he finished, cheers filled the room and he quickly gave the mic to Jaehyun before making his way next to Taeyong. 

"Thank you." Taeyong said quietly, making Ten smile. 

"I mean every word. I know how much you've always wanted to do this and when I told you to accept the job I knew that the time we'll spend with each other would become limited. I knew what I was getting into so don't feel upset that you haven't had as much time with me because I know that you try. Plus, I love you too much. I'll never give up on you." he declared and wrapped his arms around the older. He felt Taeyong's light touch as he carefully wrapped his arm around him and when Ten broke out of the hug, his friends were just giving him blank stares. He ignored it since his friends are always like this but what bothered him was that the maintenance lady stopped what she was doing and was giving him a judgemental look. Not wanting to stress his lover even more, he just ignored the look and focused all his attention on Taeyong who looked ethereal tonight. He's not going to let what other's think of them stress him out because the only thing that matters right now is him and Taeyong. 

It's always them against the world. 

 

3. 

When they first started dating Ten knew that he was the luckiest man alive. He could not believe his luck, him Chittaphon dating someone like Lee Taeyong, someone who was unreachable to others. He was in disbelief for days after Taeyong asked him out. He was always in a daze and his friends had always laughed at him for always looking like a love struck teenager whenever Taeyong was around. But who can blame him right? His long time crush had asked him on a date and even after being together for almost five years whenever he was with Taeyong his heart still beat as fast, at every 'I love yous' his face would still turn red and whenever Taeyong would hold his hand he's still afraid that Taeyong would feel how wet it is. These are just some of the reasons why no matter how many times people judged them for loving each other, they would never give up on their love because he knows that Taeyong feels the same way as him. Love like theirs is rare but is not accepted in society because it isn't 'normal'. It's frustrating how they will never be accepted but at the end of the day he knows that letting it get to him is not worth it. Those people are not worth the time. 

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Taeyong whispered in his ear as he pulled him closer. Ten just wrapped his arm around Taeyong and shook his head not wanting to worry the older. Taeyong just kissed the top of his head before focusing on the movie playing on the big screen, making sure to ask Ten about his woes after they have left the cinema. Ten just closed his eyes, not interested in the movie and just cuddled closer to Taeyong who just hummed in content.  _'Should have stayed at home at least we can cuddle all we want without having to feel people boring holes into our being'_ Ten mused, eventually sitting up when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

"Sir, are you okay?" a young woman asked. He felt anger bubble up inside him as the woman just looked at him weirdly but he suppressed his anger and instead of replying to the woman, he grabbed Taeyong's wrist and dragged him out of the cinema before he exploded. Taeyong didn't say anything and just let him drag him along so that Ten could calm down. He's sick and tired of people always assuming that he's not okay because he's with another man. 

He prays that one day society would become more accepting. 

\-----

 

+1

 

Three men sat around the table in Dream cafe and talked casually amongst themselves, occasional laughter broke out among the group. They talked about anything, reminisced about the past and cringed while embarrassing stories were brought up. The calm atmosphere around them was stable until the couple dropped the bomb to their friends.

"We're getting married." the taller said. The shortest squealed at the news and quickly got up to hug his friends at the happy news, not letting go until the taller tapped his arm urging him to give them space. The shortest just pouted before returning to his seat and leaning on the person next to him. 

"At least Tae and I aren't the only ones who are engaged now. I'm so happy for you." he replied with a happy smile. The couple just looked at him in confusion but before they could say anything, they were cut off by a man who cleared his throat and looked at the shortest with a concerned look. 

"Can I help you?" Ten asked impatiently. The other man said nothing only giving the younger a card before making his way out of the cafe. Ten followed the man with his gaze before turning his gaze back at the card only to widen his eyes at the content. 

_Dr. Moon Taeil. Clinical Psychologist, Timeless Clinic. 82 xxxxxxxxx_

He froze in his seat not knowing what to do as this was the first time in his life that people have been forward about what they actually thought. Noticing how the mood has gone down, the taller grabbed the card from Ten's hand, eyes widening before giving the card to his lover. They gave each other knowing looks before turning to their distressed friend who was muttering something under his breath before he stood up. The taller stopped Ten from leaving and pushed him back on his seat, preventing him from leaving by sitting next to him. He looked at his fiance who just sighed before breaking the silence.

"Ten." the bunny looking one said, breaking the shorter out of his thoughts. 

"Why would he assume I'm crazy? I don't need help. Just because I love Taeyong doesn't mean-"

"Tae is gone Ten. He's not coming back." the tallest said. 

"What do you mean he's gone? Jaehyun, he's right here." the shorter said gesturing beside him where Taeyong is. Jaehyun sighed before turning to his lover, gesturing for him to say something. 

"Ten, there's no one there."

"Don't pull that crap on me Doyoungie." he said, glaring at the other man. He shook his head not knowing what to do since his friends are implying that he's crazy. 

"Ten. There's no other way to say this easily. This has gone on for too long and it's partly our fault. We thought that it was alright to let you do this because it may be some sort of coping mechanism but this isn't healthy. You're only hurting yourself more by holding on to something that no longer exists." Doyoung replied. Jaehyun widened his eyes at his fiance's harsh words, well aware of the fact that Ten may lose control. He wrapped his arm around Ten to keep him grounded so that he won't try to leave or attack anyone. 

"I'm not hurting myself. You're the one who's hurting me by saying I need help!" 

"You need as much help as you can get. Yes you love him, but we love him too. He was our friend and he meant a lot to us. He wouldn't want you to keep acting like this Ten. It's already been a year. He would want you to move on with your life."

"You're just like those judgemental people!" Ten exclaimed. 

"Those people aren't judging you Ten. We were there, they were concerned about your well being. In your eyes you may see Taeyong but in the eyes of bystanders there is no one else there but you. That time in the karaoke place? The maintenance lady asked us afterwards if you were okay because you were talking to thin air. She was genuinely concerned about you." 

Doyoung's words hit him hard. He slumped against his seat and turned to his side to see Taeyong smiling at him. He reached towards him but felt nothing. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to believe that Doyoung was only joking around with him and that this is all some sick joke but when he looked down at his hand he saw the two identical silver rings. One on his ring finger and the other on his index finger. 

_"Live your life after this Ten. Forget about me and live a happy life."_ the voice he loved so much echoed through his head. Ten quickly looked up only to see Taeyong's back, he watched him walk out of the cafe while he stayed rooted in his seat. He tried to fight off Jaehyun but the man was ridiculously strong and he could do nothing but watch the love of his life walk away. He wanted to follow him but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Jaehyun pulled him into a hug as Ten sobbed against his chest, muttering things about broken promises and pain. Doyoung pulled his phone out looking at Jaehyun for approval before dialling the number.

"I'm sorry Ten-ah. I promised him that I'd look after you and I'm going to keep my promise now." Jaehyun whispered. 

_Just remember that he'll always be with you in your heart._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
